Return to the Tower
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: (complete) Dark Angel returns and everything seems to have be normal. But an old enemy is resurfacing and he's after Ollie.. (robrae speedyOC) R
1. Default Chapter

**When will you return?**

**Hello, duckies. Yes that is right! The Mad English Girl has RETURNED!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Brains,Archer, Raven(the second) and Ollie. You know the drill...**

**Dark Angel Returns.**

Raven Roth of the Teen Titans looked out of the huge window of the T-tower. "Mail!" Called Beast Boy, who had just taken a trip to the mailbox.

"Raven. Mail for you." He said handing Raven a white envelope. "Who is this friend of yours anyway? Someone we know?"

Raven shook her head. "No. No one you know." She walked out of the living room and retreated to her bedroom. Brains had moved out six months ago when they had finally sorted out the guest bedroom.

'Dear Raven,

I've made my decision. Me and... my friend are coming back to the tower. Don't tell anyone and try to act surprised when I show up on the doorstep. I'll see you in two days,

Ollie.'

Ravens eyes widened. So she had finally got up the courage to come back. Ravens eyes flicked up to the date on the page. 8th of July. That's why she was coming back. She'd written the letter two days ago. The 10th was the day Ollie left, last year. Raven looked at the date again. She was arriving today. While she was walking back to the living room she bumped into Robin.

"You left early this morning." He commented.

Raven smirked. "I had some things to do. I'll make it up later." She promised kissing him full on the lips. She reminded herself to thank Ollie when she saw her.

Robin smiled down at her. "I'll take you up on that promise."

As the team watched TV in the living room, they noticed the sky outside getting steadily darker. A bolt of lightning ripped across the sky.

'I hope Ollie's okay.' Raven thought absently.

_'I'm fine.' _Said a voice in Ravens mind.

Raven jumped at the unexpected voice. 'Ollie? Where are you?'

_'Just outside. Wait for it...' _

BUZZ! The doorbell went.

"Who's getting that?" Robin asked.

Everyone pointed at him. He sighed and stood up. He clicked the button to the CCTV system. A dark figure stood, back to the camera.

Robin opened the door. "Hello? Can I help?" he asked.

The figure turned around. "Hi Richie." A voice said. A hand came up and lowered the hood.

"Ollie?" Robin gasped. "But... Where have you been?"

Ollie smirked. "I will tell you everything, as soon as you let me in."

"Did you put on weight?" He asked as he let her in.

"No." Ollie said, opening her coat. "He did." A baby was strapped into a sling.

Robins mouth dropped open as Ollie walked nonchalantly into the living room. Everyones eyes turned to her.

"Hi everyone." Ollie said with a smile.

Everyones mouth was hanging open. All, that is, except Raven.

Starfire floated over and gave Ollie and the baby a gentle hug. "What is the infants names?" She asked quietly.

Ollie bit her lip. "Archer." She flicked a look to Raven.

Robin saw the glance. "Raven?" He asked "Do you know something we don't?"

Ollie looked toward Raven. "You didn't tell anyone?"

Raven snorted. "Of course I didn't. Who do you think I am?"

"I better explain then." Ollie said sitting down on the sofa. "Raven knew I'd left and why I'd left. We kept in touch."

Raven sighed. "You know the two week holiday I took three months ago? I was with Ollie, helping her through labor and the first week of motherhood." She explained with a smile.

"Who's is he?" Cyborg asked, tentatively.

"Look for yourself." Ollie said, handing the babes to Cy.

The little boy, Archer, had bright red hair and green/amber eyes.

"Oh." Said Cyborg, comprehension dawning on him.

"I think we better call Speedy, don't you?" Robin said, smirking, to Ollie.

"Don't say anything directly." Ollie quickly told Robin.

Robin nodded and went into the communications room.

"Would you mind if I feed them?" Ollie asked gesturing to the bawling baby.

Raven looked to Beast boy and Cy, who hadn't really understood. "Come to my room." She said.

Ollie gave Raven a huge hug. "How are you?" She asked her dark friend.

Raven smiled. "I'm good. By the way, I never thanked you for getting me and Robin together."

Ollie pulled the baby up to her breast. "You're happy with him?"

"Very happy. We spend most nights together." Raven admitted with a blush.

"Have you sorted out the spare room yet?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah. Finally. We're gonna have to go get a crib for this little one." Raven said thoughtfully.

Ollie gave Raven another big hug. "I missed you guys soooo much."

There was a knock on the door. "Ollie? Raven?" Robins voice asked from the other side of the door.

Raven walked to the door and opened it.

Robin looked around the side of the door. "Speedy will be here in two hours."

"What did you say to him?" Ollie asked.

"Just that there were some people here he might want to see."

Ollie nodded and turned to Raven. "We should go to the mall before it closes."

Raven agreed and they flew through the rain storm. The rain dramatically lowered the normally humid temperature. But by the time they had returned to the tower, however, the rain had stopped and the sunset began to show from behind the clouds.

Everyone was sat in the living room watching 'Tru Calling' on the huge television screen. With everyone curled up against their respective partners, Ollie was feeling lonely and held the little baby tight. She sighed. This was going to be one hell of a reunion.

BUZZ!!

The doorbell went from downstairs. Ollie looked over to her brother. Robin suddenly felt protective towards his sister. He walked to the door. "Speedy."

Speedy inclined his head. "Who was it you wanted me to meet?"

Robin beckoned him into the living room. He cleared his throat. The group turned to the doorway. Speedy started.

"Um, Raven I'd like to..."

"Friend Beast Boy can you..."

The Titans cleared out of the living room as quickly as possible.

"Um. Hi." Ollie stood up, balancing Archer on her hip.

Speedy looked into her eyes and was overcome with longing. He walked straight over to Ollie and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too." Ollie confessed. She moved a little to stop Archer being squashed. The little boy gave a muffled whimper.

Speedy pulled away. "Who's this?"

Ollie smiled at her little baby. "Archer."

"Is he...?" Speedy was unable to finish the sentence.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Speedy shook his head. "I guess not." He looked down again at Archer. "Can I hold him?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course." Ollie answered handing the baby over to Speedy.

Archer looked up as he was being passed to his father. He smiled a faint smile. Then farted.

**Awwwwww. Happy families. Or is it??? Mwahahahahahahaha. You'll just have to wait and see. R&R and tell me whether or not this is a really sucky sequel. **

**-Darkangel2004-**


	2. Family

**Thanks for all the reviews for 'Rise of Dark Angel' and this fic. You guys all rock. BTW I know Speedy's real name is meant to be Roy, but I don't like that name, so I've changed. **

**O yeah. And the Raven(the second) bit was a typo. Archer was going to have a sister but then I changed my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I will as soon as I create my interdimensional teletransporter, alas that may take a while. However I do own Brains,Archer and Ollie. **

**Family.**

Ollie rested Archer on the changing mat. She pinched her nose. "Watch what I do. I'm not gonna change all his nappies."

Speedy sighed and eyed the poop ridden nappy with slight disgust. "How can such a small person make such a large mess?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for three months and I still haven't figured out the answer." Ollie replied with a chuckle.

Archer gummed the tube nappy rash cream. He chuckled with his mum as if to say, 'And you're never going to find out.' The baby yawned and closed his eyes. Ollie rested the baby in his newly built cot.

She turned to Speedy. "I'm sorry I left."

"You should have told me." He answered simply.

"What would you have done?" She asked. "What if he hadn't've been yours?"

Speedy looked her in the eyes. "I would've stuck by you. I love you and nothing can change that."

Ollie kissed him. "You're too good for me. I don't deserve you."

The sounds of dinner being cooked made their way up the stairs. "We should go help with dinner." Speedy said.

Ollie nodded and switched on the baby monitor. It wasn't really needed, she could usually sense when he was crying, but the walls and doors were so thick the monitor was just a precaution.

_'You made up then?' _Robin asked as his sister came into view.

Ollie snickered. _'Of course. What do you take us for?' _

Robin smiled at her. She was very confident in her facade, but Robin knew that hid a more anxious mind. He caught Ravens eye.

Raven blushed. She walked over to him and wound her arm around his waist. "Help." She pleaded in his ear. "Starfire's making 'Pudding of Welcome' and Beast Boy convinced her to add tofu."

Robin sighed. "Do you want to call for Chinese or should I?"

"I will. You go stop them from making the kitchen any worse." Raven said.

"Why me?" He whined.

Raven smirked at her sulky boyfriend. "Because you're leader."

Robin managed to stop the chaos cooks and convinced them that Chinese (they'd grown out of pizza) was a much better than the weird blue furry tofu food.

Raven sauntered into the kitchen just as all the cleaning up had finished. The Titans eagerly set upon the food. Halfway through the meal, Archer started to cry.

"I'll go get that." Speedy said gallantly.

"There's a bottle in his bag." Ollie told him before settling back down into her pork fried rice.

It felt good to be back around her friends. The people she'd been staying with before had been nice, but they couldn't take the place of the Titans. She leaned back in her chair, listening to the conversation around her. Cyborg, Brains and Beast Boy were talking about the complexities of Mario Bros and Starfire was explaining to Rae and Robin about intergalactic travel.

Speedy came back downstairs sporting a big streak of milky baby sick down his uniform. Ollie laughed. It was good to be home.

-

Ollie lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. It had been a long day and it'd taken an age to get Archer to sleep. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

The door slid open. "Ollie?" A head poked round the door. It was Speedy's.

Ollie sat up straight. "Come in." She told him, patting the space next to her. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, kissing Ollie. They stayed that way for a while.

"I love you." Speedy told Ollie.

"Love you too." She replied, leaning back on her pillows. "Delos told me your real name."

Speedy sat up. "Really? What did he say it was?"

"Aaron. I'd prefer to call you that than Speedy." She confessed.

Archer started to whimper from his cot. Ollie got up and brought the baby over to the bed. Aaron put his arms around Ollie and Archer. Ollie sighed. She finally had her family.

-

Raven lay in Robin's arms, staring at the ceiling. She turned her amethyst eyes to face Robin's dirty green ones (the same as Ollie remember?). "Are you glad Ollie's back?" She whispered.

Robin nodded. "Of course. I missed her so much." He shook his head. "I can't believe you never told me."

Raven sat up slightly. "Ollie asked me not to. She made me promise. I'm not one to break promises." She sighed. "I'm glad I was with her when Archer was born. She wanted you and Speedy as well."

"Really?"

Raven nodded. "She missed us so much."

"I bet she did." Robin replied, kissing Raven. "Who wouldn't miss you?"

Raven smiled. She knew that Speedy and Ollie would be together now. Everyone had someone now. Their family was complete.

**This is the end of this fic for now. A sequel is coming. Don't worry. I've had a flash of inspiration. This series will be a trilogy. RR**

**-The Wings of a Raven-**

**Formerly DarkAngel2004 and DarkAngelOllie**


End file.
